bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GiftedTadpoleBee/GiftedTadpoleBees 2020SE Story
What This is about My story is about a beekeepers journey from day 1. Watch as he gets better, and he reaches his goals. This story has some stuff that happend to me. I love writing, so this is a great thing for me. I would love if I got noticed. I don't have to win, but I want to be knowed. Well, I hope you enjoy! I add a few chapters every few hours! My Bee Swarm Simulator Story Chapter 1: The Start 3/21/2018 I was scrolling through the games page on ROBLOX, then I saw a new popular game. It was called Bee Swarm Simulator. At first I thought "Oh great, another click, click, sell game." But when I joined the game, I saw that it was more then that. It was unique. Bees flying everywhere. Black bear greeting me, and a great view of the mountain. 10 Minutes later.... I hatched a rad bee. It looked pretty nice, I walked over to black bear, then he gave me a quest, and that was how it started. I dreamed that one day, will be the day that I get 50 Bees. I looked at the quest menu, It said something about a sunflower field. I looked, and a saw a field of flowers with sunflowers around it. Then I held down my mouse in the field, then numbers went up. 5 minutes later....... It said I finished his quest! I talked to him, then I got a reward! I spent it on a new bee. A basic bee! Then something caught my eye. It was a token with a jar on it near this brown bear. I climbed up. I tried to jump and get the token, but it was hopeless. I told myself "Maybe this bear has something to do with it" Then, "Quest recieved: Mushroom Field 1." Then I left the game thinking if I should play again. 3/23/2018 I thought I should give it a try at that quest. It seemed hard. I joined the game, and then got right into the field. But then, on the top of a mushroom a saw that token again. It was an obby. I failed a few times, but I got it. It was called "Royal Jelly" It said it would change my bee type. So I tried dragging it like an egg to a bee, and boom! I got a demo Bee! Then back to the field. 20 Seconds later..... I saw that it made a token, I walked over to it and, BOOM! It collect loads of pollen, and my backpack was already full! I saw a shop, and It looked like I could get better gear in there. I made the honey, then I went in the store. I bought a jar and a rake. 20 Minutes Later.... I was collecting pollen in the blue flower field, and I noticed something on my screen. It looked like a bee, that looked like a bear. I clicked it, then it said it would grant me more pollen, speed, and jumppower. I paided it. Then i got my first ever event bee. It was so cool looking, it had so many sparkles and its hiveslot was green. I went into a field and collected pollen. My bear bee wasn't really doing anything..... Chapter 2: Getting the hang of it Getting the hang of it 3/25/18 I joined the game. I thought I wasted my robux on the bear bee. But I gave it one more try. I walked into the sunflower field, and then it created a token with a pandas face on it! I became a panda! I moved fast, I jumped high, and collect so much pollen! Im feeling pretty nice about this game! 3 Hours later....... I have 1,000,000 Honey! I haven't bought anything yet. I saw i needed more bees to go to the next shop. I bought 7 bee eggs. Five of them were basic bees, one was a cool bee, one was a rage bee. Then, I just unlocked 2 different zones! I walked into the 5 bee gate, and then a spider attacked me! My bees were here to help though. After 30 seconds, I killed it and got some honey. I walked into a field with bamboo around it, then rhino beetles attacked me! 30 seconds later..... I defeated the rhino beetles, and I made my way up into the shop. I bought the Super Scooper, and the Mega Jug! I was collecting pollen fast! As soon as I walked into the Pineapple patch, I killed more stuff, and filled my bag very quickly! Numbers are getting big fast! I new this is where I would start getting good. 4/10/18 Bee Swarm Simulator just had an update. I heard there was hats, and hive slots. So that means that my dream of having 50 bees is possible! Some person better then me told me that I got buy it in the shop in the 25 bee zone. Then, I knew I had a brand new goal for this game. I started getting honey fast. I made about 2,000,000 Honey that day. Which got me 6 more bees. Only 9 more to go! I knew it was gonna be no time until I get up there. But then I noticed the prices for eggs were getting higher, then, i started to think I would never get enough bees. But I still had some hope. Chaper 3: Keeping It Cool 4/27/2018 There was an update. More people are playing the game now, and It looks like an intresting update. New bees, new bear, new items, I've been playing for about 30 minutes a day for about the last 10 days. I wonder how good this update will be, and if it will help me reach my goal. I joined, and I saw new bees, and a new bear with a timer next to it. I wanted to try get some royal jelly, so I spent spme time doing black bear quests, and brown bear quests. I got a total of 27 royal jellies. I used them on all my basic bees and, I got a music bee! Not only was it a new bee, but it was a legendary bee too! 5 Minutes later.... I also got a commander bee, which was also a new bee. I got brand new tokens, it was focus, token link, and melody. I was making honey fast at this point. I was on the 94th spot on the leaderboard. Im pretty proud of that. I want keep going until I win the title of 1st place. This is my game Six days later......... I have been grinding a lot for the past few days. I have 471,000,000 Honey right now. I've bought all the items. I finished sun bear quests. But you know what I forgot, I never did my black bear quests! Im gonna give myself a goal that I can complete these quests in three days. 8 minutes later..... I finished the silver egg quests, and halfway done witht he gold egg quests. I hatched a shocked bee with my silver egg. I spent about 15 minutes then I got the gold egg. I hatched a lion bee! I felt that I was getting better. I knew this was my game from the start. 43 Minutes later..... I completed my black bear quests, and hatched a shy bee! I didn't know what to do. I got everything, maybe I should save honey for the next update. But then, I figured out that there was only one bee I didn't have. The Photon Bee. I already had 169 tickets. Then I looked at my full hive, and asked myself "Hive slots or tickets" Then I just walked into the shop and bought 3 hive slots. Chapter 4: Sweet Sugar 5/26/2018 I saw there was a brand new update, and it look's AMAZING. As soon as I joined, I looked at Gummy Bear, with his gummy bee, gumdrop shop, and his gummy cannon! I walked up to him, and I got my first quest. He said if I completed 10 of his quests, he would get me a gummy bee! But, I was confused on what goo was. Then I saw a chat message, then I went to the field it told me to go to. 26 seconds later..... As soon as I arrived, there was gumdrops falling and flowers were covered in goo. I was scared to find out what would happen if I collect it. We I did, the numbers for gummy bears quests went up and up! I just figured out what goo was! I walked to gummy bear, then a saw a token behind his cannon. Its was gumdrops! I guessed that it made goo and I was correct! I used them in a field, and then it worked! 13 minutes later.... I just got my 4th gummy bear quest. I thought I would get that gummy bee in a few days. I could taste the sweet goo it creates. I am 84th place on the leaderboard. I bought a photon bee a few days back. I think this is going pretty good. Gummy bee here I come! 1 Day Later........ I just joined the game, Im feeling pretty good about getting the gummy bee today. I went into the field Gummy Bear was shooting his cannon at. It took about 10 minutes to do this quest, then I walked over to Gummy Bear, I got my reward. His quests are getting more intense. I worked on getting his quests done, I got a lot of honey from grinding. I just bought my 29th Hive slot, i've been doing pretty well. I have 162 gumdrops, so I don't have to always go to where gummy bears cannon launches gumdrops at. 46 Minutes later..... I just finished the 2nd last Gummy Bear Quest. But I have to leave, and I didn't get the last quest yet, so I wonder how hard it will be. The Tabby Bee came out some time ago but I haven't been so intrested with it. But I bought it since it was on sale. 2 Days Later...... I was browsing on ROBLOX then I went into Onett's inventory. I saw two new bees, one looked like a red superhero bee, and the other one was a blue superhero bee. I wondered if I can see upcoming updates by looking at his inventory. Maybe I should start saving stuff to buy them. 1 Day later.... I just got gummy bee! It was a hard quest to tackle but I did it! It created small and large amounts of goo, and looked so cool. Everyone in my server walked over to me to see it. I felt like I was important. I made it to the 74th place on the leaderboard! Chapter 5: Updates Everywhere 6/2/2018... For the past few days I had managed to make 874,000,000 Honey. An update for the new bees just released, but there was a new endgame item! I bought 2 hive slots and the Porcelain Dipper. I saw that the new bees were in the ticket tent at an extremley low price! 16 Seconds later..... I just bought the Cobalt Bee! I just needed 56 more tickets to get the Crimson Bee. I went into a field, and it got right to work. It created a token and then ZOOM. A blue pulse launched across the field collecting pollen! I wondered what would happen if I had a Crimson Bee too. 2 Hours later.... I just managed to get another 250 tickets, and just bought the Crimson Bee. I went into a field to answer my question, and then it created a Red Pulse token, then, two different pulses, one red, the other blue, zoomed across the field. It collects loads of pollen! 7/3/2018 There hasn't been an update for about the past month. I managed to get my 34th hive slot. I have all the bee types. But I just bought all the gamepasses to help me grind better. I looked at Onett's inventory and it looked very intresting. There were clones of bee types but they were different colors and had stars on them, I had many questions. 7/11/2018 It was the day of the update! I second I joined, it felt like a brand new game! The hive slots were less squished, and there weren't any sparkles. There was a brand new bear. A 30 and 20 bee zone! Everything seemed so great and new! 11 Minutes later.... After some time looking around and exploring, I claimed my hive and walked to the new bear! She was called Mother bear and she told me her quests are going to be about leveling bees and making them gifted! She gave me her first quest to feed a treat to my bee. Chapter 6: The Big Change 2 Minutes later..... After a few minutes trying to figure out how to give a treat to my bee, I did it. It became a level 1 bee! I had so many questions! What was a gifted bee? How did you get it? How hard is it to get treats? How hard is it to get a level 50 bee? My questions were going around my head, and I needed answers! 6 Minutes later.... I was exploring the map again and I saw a treat shop! I ended up spending about 750,000,000 Honey on them and getting all my bees to atleast a level 7. They were really cheap but the prices got higher. I still wondered how to get a gifted bee. 7/12/2018 I got another Mother Bear quest, she said if I complete her quests, I would get a star egg, and that always hatches into a gifted bee I don't own. Her quests were pretty easy since I have lots of good leveled bees. But the hard part was getting honey to buy more treats. I have to grind about 20 minutes to get 15000 treats. 6 Hours later...... I just finished Mother Bears star egg quest! She gave it to me, I bought my 41st hive slot, and I hatched a gifted basic bee! I looked at its stat page, and it gave a +%20 pollen boost! Also it looked cool with a star on its side. I wondered if it could do anything else besides that. I was always asking myself questions., Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE